Birth Of A Legend
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: For years she was forgotten, 20 years, she had been kept and tortured, now she has escaped with her vengance unleashed and an army of pokemom on her side, only a young girl and her trusted partner can tame the fury of this unstoppable killer.Rtd K  R
1. Birth

A Legend is Born

Birth of a New Era

To many trainers she was a myth, something made from folk tale, but no she was real and she knew it, no one ever took her serious, they kept her locked up since birth, wired like a monster, well now it is them who will pay for torturing her...

Oh I'm terribly sorry, got carried away it seems, I always do that when I recount this tale, well legend really, would you like to hear it? Its rather good. Well listen good because what am I about to tell you happened in a jungle not too far from here, and every word I speak is true... I should know...I was there when it happened...

So are you ready? I'll recount every detail as best as I can, but as they say, cruelty like charity, starts at home...

20 years ago, in the jungles of Kanto...

"Yes, we saw it here"

A scientists said

"Are you definite? We don't want any...unwanted witnesses..any onlookers...do what you need to..."

The head scientists said

"I'm definite, I was in the ruins looking at the Braille when I was cast out by a mysterious power, the pokedex didn't recognize it, so I thought we should investigate it, Giovanni may be dead, but his legacy should live on at least, right?"

The minion answered

"Correct, now show us where you encountered the energy"

The men followed the minion deep into the ruins, whilst a certain pink Pokemon was floating around.

"Mew?"

It said cutely as it frolicked in the trees, it sensed the air become cold and it stared at the air as it rippled, Mewtwo appeared.

"Ah, my old nemesis, still roaming are you?"

He said with a tint of sarcasm

"Mew?"

It said

"Never mind..."

The elder Pokemon sighed as it began to walk towards the ruins but an odd energy stopped him.

"What the hell?"

He said as he placed his hand on the air, it was a protect, whatever made this didn't want him or anyone to find it, this made Mewtwo smirk.

"Good...I like a challenge..."

Mewtwo smiled as he tackled it full blast, but he was reflected and crashed down, Mew flew over and shook him, she stared worriedly at her older brother, who scowled at her.

"Get off me! Weak sister!"

He hissed as he shoved her away and slammed into the protection barrier...again he was pushed back, the scientists were having the same problem deeper in the caves.

"I thought you got there safely! We lost 2 men in a mine shaft collapse and 3 others were mysteriously vanished away in front of our eyes! So again, what exactly happened in the caves when you first arrived!"

The head scientist asked

"Ok, I went in trying to catch a Vulpix for my daughter, when all of a sudden, I felt an immense energy lift me up and throw me into a wall, the last thing I saw was a pair of pink eyes glowing...then blank, after that I had no memory of what happened, like it erased my memory...that could be a cool move, Memory Cleanse! Cool right?

The man told them, they looked confused

"That certainly is odd...wonder what it could be-"

He said but his talkie cut him off

"SIR THIS IS BAD WE LOST NUBERS 4 AND 6 OH NO, ITS COMING CLOSER, SIR GET OUT N-"

A voice boomed but an explosion was heard, like he was evaporated into nothing, the head looked at his men, a shadowy whisper of a voice echoed through the ruins.

"Soul Stealer"

It whispered emotionless, the man watched as his men dropped dead in front of him, he was backed to the wall when he saw it, the tall shape of a Pokemon, it was elegant and graceful, it spoke.

"Be gone from here, and. Never. Come. Back!"

She whispered before blasting him with her powers,she stared at the lifeless body.

"Such a waste of human life"

She tutted as she teleported deeper into the caves, not realising she was being watched

"Amazing...simply amazing, 30 years and not once have I saw this Pokemon, this could be the missing link between Pokemon and humans...i must study it...capture it...own it..."

The mysterious figure said as he paused and stroked the tall pokemon.

"What are you?"

Meanwhile in a village near by...

"Mizure! Don't go in the grass!"

A silver haired woman shouted

"I won't mom!"

A young girl called back as she ran to Lake Purity, only to bump into her friend, Diego.

"Running away again? Mizure, where now? Flower cave? Zubat Cove?"

He joked

"Shh! I'm sneaking to Lake Purity!"

Mizure whispered

"B-But you don't have a Pokemon!"

He gasped

"Are you a man or a Rattata?"

She smirked

"Shut up! I ain't no Rattata!"

He pouted

"Then how bout a little wager? First one to spot a Pikachu wins!"

She spat on her hand

"Deal!"

He shook her hand and they dashed off to the lake, Mizure watched him and giggled, he was always a sucker for a race, but on to her real plan.

"In here!"

She said as she began digging in the dirt, but when she looked there was a pokeball

"Odd"

She muttered when she threw it, a Pokemon she had never saw before came out, it was like a Pikachu, only it was black, had love heard cheeks and it had a blue X on its head. It looked at her with curious eyes.

"Hello little, mutant Pikachu"

She grinned, it stood on its hind legs then fell, Mizure bent down again, it copied her.

"Your a little Copycat aren't you"

She smirked, it spoke

"Co...copycat"

Mizure fell back in fright

"Y-You spoke"

She stuttered

"Copycat?"

It said

"Ah! I get it, you copy everything I say, so since I named you copycat, its what you say"

She smiled picking it up

"Well, at least I got a Pokemon"

She giggled tickling it, it said a new thing

"Moro, Morochu!"

It cried

"Morochu? Oh that must be your real name, well if you want I'll call you that?"

It nodded

"Ok Morochu it is"

Mizure smiled as she headed back, bit she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something...

With Diego

"Damn that girl, ditching me!"

He moaned, the grass rustled

"Mizure?"

He asked but the thing lunged at him and sent him flying into a tree, he was knocked unconscious, the creature was bout to Soul Steal him bit a blast of energy was zapped at it, she struggled but the more she struggled the tighter oxygen became, she eventually collapsed fatigue taking over her, the last thing she saw was the crooked smile of one of the aliens as she fell asleep.

"Finally, I have it..."

The man smirked as he stroked its face

"Queen of Pokemon"

Ok that's it for my first chapter

NEVER DID Pokemon before, I wanted to add my own creations, hate it? Then don't read it! Flames a re stupid and mean! But if you like it then please review!

I only own the Pokemon you don't recognize

So please enjoy it

R&r

Please?


	2. A Petal Blooms

A Legend is Born

A Petal Blooms...

She woke up in the den, the breeze hitting her face like water

"Pika?"

She said as she trotted out, her silvery white hair blowing in the wind, she saw Rebel Chu, he was a naughty Pikachu who seemed to like taunting her, he ran over.

"Pi, Pika, Pikachu?"

Translation

"Hey how you doing?"

Petal smirked and spoke

"Pika,, Pi"

Translation

"I'm good"

Petal was a girl who liked her privacy, her family respected this and let her clean herself, she washed in her yellow Pikachu outfit, the one she was found in, she was 14 now and had ripped many parts of it, but she loved her family, and knew if a trainer was near to run. And one was around the corner, she sensed a darkness in him and was stunned, she shot out in front of a big black van and yelped, the aliens ran out in large numbers, they threw ropes at her, she cried for her family, Rebel Chu electrocuted them and tried to free her but a deafening blast was heard and when Petal looked, Rebel Chu was still, they began to drag her away, Mama Raichu cried in sorrow as the herd ushered her away from the captured child.

"Well, well, well what a little cutie we have here"

A man in black said, Petal just turned away, too afraid to do anything, the man grabbed her and she bit him, blood dripped from his wound and he threw her into a cage.

"Damn kid!"

He spat, she growled at him

"Easy Dean, she don't know any better...but, err Gold will soon have her begging"

the second member smirked, Petal looked out the window, they were far from her meadow. She jumped up causing a clatter, tears spilled from her eyes, her mama was running with them, Petal pawed the glass as her mama disappeared from view, she slumped down. The men sniggered.

"Face it, you ain't never getting back there sweetie"

A man laughed, she clawed him

"Damn! She acts like a frigging Pokemon!"

He slapped her, she shielded her head, her silver hair was drenched in blood and mud, the men left her to mourn in peace, she woke up to a funny sound.

"Over here Diego!"

Mizure yelled

"Yeah yeah!"

Diego groaned

"What is it?"

Mizure lead Diego to a small cave.

"Moro, c'mere"

Mizure cooed as a little black mouse trotted out

"WOW!"

Diego yelled scaring Moro

"Loud mouth!"

Mizure whacked him on the head

"Sorry! Jeez!"

He whimpered, Moro sensed something and ran out

"Hey! Come back!"

Mizure cried running after him, Diego stayed in the cave, not seeing a pair of shadowy hands grab him

"Help-"

But it was too late he was dragged into the wall

Mizure ran up and grabbed Morochu

"Silly thing your soaked!"

She rubbed him, he pointed to the van, a girl was in there

"What the?"

Mizure muttered as she approached the window, she saw the girl was hurt.

"My lord!"

Petal gazed at the odd face, it had lilac hair and a soft face, she raised her hand to touch it but the glass separated them, Mizure decided it was time to test Morochu.

"Morochu, uh, slam?"

She said, Morochu looked oddly at her

"Tackle?"

Morochu charged at the glass and it shattered, he cut his paw

"Morochu!"

Mizure gasped

"Great job stay there"

Mizure smiled as she held out her hand to the girl

"Come with me if you want freedom!"

Mizure, grabbed her hand and yanked her out as the men ran after them

"Shit! The brat escaped! And what is that new thing! GET THEM!"

The minion yelled

"RUN MORO!"

Mizure told him, he followed her as they leapt into the bushes, Petal stared at her oddly

"Hi!"

Mizure smiled

"Pika?"

She said

"No, M-I-Z-U-R-E"

Mizure said, but the girl cocked her head

"Come on...lets take you to mom..."

Ok I'll end this here for two good reasons

I'm physically shattered

My mind is about to collapse

I have a big day tomorrow!

Oh, Lol that's 3 reasons

R&R

THANKS!


	3. Lesson Number 1!

A Legend is Born

Lesson Number 1

Mizure had gotten home to a very worried mother.

"Mizure Ashley Kanji!"

Her mother scolded

"I KNOW I MADE YOU WORRY...I'm sorry mom, but I got a Pokemon, Moro"

Mizure explained as Moro jumped up

"Moro"

It chirped

"Adorable and...who's this?"

Mizure's mother pointed at the girl cowering behind her

"I found her being harassed by these men, so me and Moro helped her"

Mizure smiled

"That was mature of you, maybe having Moro is good"

Mrs Kanji smiled, she let her daughter go upstairs, Moro stayed with her

"Want some apples?"

She asked, it rubbed on her

"Such a cutie"

She smirked as it ate

Upstairs

"Ok first things first...get you out of those clothes"

Petal shook and clung to her outfit

"Its, not, nice"

Mizure said, Petal cocked her head

"Just take off your top"

Mizure sighed, Petal never moved just looked at her, Mizure began taking her own top off

"See like that"

Mizure smirked, her mom had just come in, she analysed the situation.

"Mizure?"

She stuttered, Mizure blushed red

"No...NO I-IT WASNT LIKE THAT!"

She yelled, her mom fainted

"Great"

Mizure sighed, Moro was covering his eyes, sparks dancing on its tail

"Brilliant, my Pokemon is pervy!"

She sighed, Petal analysed her and lifted her top

"Pika"

She smirked

"At least that's one thing done, now lets get you some clothes"

Mizure looked through her clothes, she only found a white top and a lilac skirt, they fit her perfectly.

"If I didn't know you any beter I could pass you off as my sister"

Mizure smiled

"Pi?"

Petal said

"Ok, now to teach you lesson number 1, speech"

Mizure smiled as she took out her alphabet book

"I need to get Moro food, look it over"

Mizure smirked as Moro followed her down

Petal looked at the book then poked it, it never moved so she picked it up, it had many Pokemon pictures in it along with odd symbols.

"A-Bra"

She said, then looked closer at it

"Abra"

Petal said

"Abra ack"

She mumbled

"Attack"

She stated

"Abra attack"

She said, she began going over other pages and speaking, she looked at herself.

"I...Am...Petal"

She said

"Petal...Is...Me"

She went over this as she saw the girl come in

"Hi, how are you?"

Mizure asked

"Petal, is me"

She replied

"Oh that's good you can speak!"

Mizure smiled

"I am Petal"

Petal smiled

"I know that already"

Mizure smirked

"You are Petal?"

Petal asked

"No, Mizure"

Mizure said

"Mi...sure?"

Petal asked then smiled

"Mizure"

Mizure looked taken aback

"By gosh I think you have it!"

Mizure hugged her

"Me...hungry"

Petal bit Mizure

"NO! BAD GIRL!"

Petal began to wail and Mizure had a bloody ear, Mizure's mother woke up, saw blood and then fainted again, Morochu gave Petal an apple, Petal nibbled contently as Mizure plastered her ear, she smirked.

"This will be a LONG week"

In a small cave...

Kit sat looking scared, her mother had been horded away and she was the only one of her kind left, she let out a small cry.

"Someone...help me?"

She pleaded

"I think I can make you happy"

A tall black dragon smirked

"Really?"

She asked

"Yup...just one small thing"

The dragon said

"What?"

Kit asked

"Help me find my leader"

The dragon put out his claw, Kit thought about it then placed her paw in his claws

"Deal"

Ok end of this one

I will update soon

Queen is in the next chapter

Along with a few new pokemon

Who is this dragon?

And what about poor Diego

R&R

Bye


	4. A New Era Dawns

A Legend is Born

The Birth of an Army

(I made this poem up, it doesn't rhyme...much)

In the silence of the lab, she lay...

The scientists they wired her up, not checking if she was hurt in anyway...

Her cold, dark heart, it was made of ice...

The darkest of spirits, in her asleep...

When awakened, she shrieks...

Her bright pink eyes, steal souls of the weak...

She laid there, in her cold dark cell...

Her sanity, gone, all there was left was hell...

She prayed to Satan, her one only god...

An idiot would save her...

That was all she wished..

In her bitter, sinned mind she plotted, while the rest of her good soul rotted

A plan to cleanse this earth of its scum.

And with that she opened her palm, a beam of energy began to form, in a small bitter-sweet voice she cooed.

"Be born, from the ashes of greed...my son, Khangerkan"

She watched as from the ashes a baby fell, she cradled him in her arms and caressed his head, the small pink creature, was wet and small, it had no eyes, no ears, none at all. She laid the creature in a small bed, it shivered, its eyes glowing red. She closed his eyes and turned to her door, a man, not one or two but four, they charged in at her, knocked her down. She looked at her son...they took him away, he cried and cried but was thrown in a cage, the scientist came and took his blood, Queen was left there in the mud, she seethed at that man, she stared with utmost hate, she laid in her cell alone again that night, she took out another soul and stroked it with care, she lumped together the shape of a mouse and placed the spirit in it, she whispered as to not be heard.

"Arise from the sorrows of those who surround you, my daughter, Mikatso."

And from the ashes arose a small pink shape, it had the appearance of a Rattata, yet stood like a human. It had no eyes yet it felt its mother's heart, It went to sleep, Queen searched her mind, she didn't know what she was, but she existed, she never knew her purpose, but she thrived, if she lived in this world, who else did? Those filthy humans had to be cleansed before they polluted the earth to its primal state.

"As creator of all Pokemon...it is my solemn duty..."

The Pokemon stated with cold eyes as she began summoning more souls from the furthest of regions, to the biggest of cities, spirits flew in by the load, one of them being Diego...

In the land of spirits...

Diego awoke in pain

"W-What happened?"

He croaked, he felt the wall and went through it

"Holy Craniados!"

He gasped, around him many others were looking afraid

"Hey, boy, what you in for?"

A man asked

"I-I don't know sir"

Diego had been taught to treat his elders with utmost respect

"Well, it must have been bad, this is a Soul Checker, the evilist souls are cast into the pits"

He told him as two more disappeared, the light shone on the man, it glowed red, he began to sob.

"If you see my child...tell her...I'm sorry Mizure..."

He asked as he fell into the pit of greed, the light shone on Diego, he tried to run but shadowy hands stilled him, it glowed green and he felt an immense pain, like he was being torn in two, a blast of blue engulfed him as he disappeared.

"NO!"

Petal yelled in fright

"What is it?"

Mizure asked the crying girl

"Y-Your dad...he"

Petal said

"My dad died in a plane crash..."

Mizure muttered

"But...I saw your friend, he was in danger"

Petal said

"D-Diego? Where! Where was he!"

Mizure shook Petal violently, Moro electrocuted them.

"Thanks...Moro"

Mizure said burnt to the crisp

"Yeah, Thanks"

Petal mumbled

"Moro"

It smiled

"Looks like your up you two, you can go to school"

Mrs Kanji said

"I have...Poke-virus?"

Mizure tried

"Get ready, you too Petal"

She said, Mizure undressed into her outfit

"Mizure...what's a 'school'?"

Petal asked

"Its a prison for kids!"

Mizure said sarcastically

"Why do you go?"

Petal asked as she got into the small uniform, her friend had set out

"If we don't go, Darkrai will get us in our beds!"

Mizure said as she pulled Petal along

"Oh and if anyone asks, your my long-lost sister...got it?"

Mizure said, Petal smirked

"Gotcha!"

Ok I'll end it here

In the next chapter Petal gets bullied and gets help from a new Pokemon

Queen sets about her quest for world domination

Diego sees life in a new perspective

AND

Morochu begins to act oddly

R&R

Thanks :D


	5. School and Reunion

A Legend is Born

Petal Dance!The School of Hard Knocks!

Petal skipped about frantically, her eyes darting to every face, even going so far as to sniff a boys hair, Mizure laughed in nervousness as she dragged the girl to a corner.

"Petal...we don't sniff boys here"

Mizure sweat-dropped

"But h-his hair is so enticing!"

Petal pouted

"Yea...but it's still not right!"

Mizure laughed as she dragged Petal to room 12B

"Ok, I am in this class, you are in the one across...be a good girl...NO BITING"

Mizure seethed as she went in the room and took her seat, a boy called Nevis was talking with his friend about an incident.

"Yeah, that poor kid was found battered in hospital, Davis something"

Mizure's head shot up

"Diego Davis?"

She practically battered him into a wall

"Jeez! What's the deal girl!"

He said holding his throat, Mizure rushed away to the school garden...forgetting that a certain pika-girl was next door.

"What if...Petal DID see the future..."

Mizure asked sadly as Diego went through her mind

"Diego..."

Mizure punched a tree, tears dripped from her amethyst eyes, Moro came down from the tree, she scooped him up and cried, he pawed her head and smiled.

"Your right...this is not the time to cry...thanks Moro"

Mizure hugged the little black mouse, but their bliss was interrupted by a scream

"GET DOWN NOW!"

A female voice screeched, Moro and Mizure glanced at each other

"Petal"

Mizure and Moro seemed to think.

Petal was jumping from lamp to lamp trying to catch a Starly

"Leave it be at once young miss!"

the teacher told her

"Can't, you said be a Skitty and Skitty chase Starly!"

She said jumping on the Starly, it pecked her, Mizure thought quick

"Petal Dance!"

Mizure yelled and Petal began to spin and dance, Mizure grabbed her friend and dragged her away, the teacher looked at her.

"Sorry Miss. Bramble. Petal is new here, she comes from...America, she doesn't know how to act in class..."

Mizure explained but, Miss Bramble was playing with Moro

"Can I do a lesson on your little friend here?"

She asked

"Sure"

Mizure sweat-dropped as she took Petal outside, it was lunch

"This is lunch kiddo, best time of the day!"

Mizure stretched on the grass

"Lunch?"

Petal asked, Mizure gave her an apple

"Eat"

She said biting her sandwich, Petal looked at her for a while

"Want one?"

Mizure smiled giving her a piece, Petal pointed at herself

"Who else? The floor?"

Mizure laughed, Petal licked the sandwich before smiling in happiness and munching down on it

"PETAL LIKE! PETAL LIKE!"

She squealed as she ate rapidly

"Gosh...that's it?"

Mizure stared at her easily pleased friend as she munched on the sandwich

"Petal, get more?"

she asked, Mizure checked her pocket and found some gum

"This is gum, you chew it, like this"

Mizure put the gum in and chewed, she blew a bubble

"See fun-NO DONT PUT THAT MUCH IN!"

Mizure grabbed the three gums in Petal's hand

"YOU CAN'T EAT THAT MUCH! YOU'LL DIE!"

Mizure yelled scaring Petal, who began to cry.

"No...no I'm sorry, Shh it's ok"

Mizure hushed the weeping girl.

"D-Diego, sends his worries, he's trapped"

Petal said looking like she was in a trance

"What do you mean?"

The purple haired girl asked

"_**She**_ is summoning us soon...the filthy humans shall pay..."

Petal fell unconscious

"Petal! Wake up...PETAL!"

Mizure shook her, Petal woke up scared

"What happened?"

She asked

"You went a little wacky and said humanity would die, you also said _**she**_ was summoning you, she who?"

Mizure asked

"I don't know her name, I just follow her rules"

Petal explained

"Hmm..."

Mizure pondered

"What?"

Petal asked

"We're going to ask if we can go to Kanto Library, there's something I wanna check out..."

Mizure said

"Oh...alright"

Petal smiled...

Meanwhile

Moro was lounging about happily when a blue sad looking mouse came from the water

/Pokemon language/

"Hey, I was sleeping here first, get your own spot!"

Moro said as he sat

"Her majesty Mewthree has been worried for you, dear brother"

The little mouse asked

"Ugh, I had just gotten settled!"

Moro sighed as he followed the mouse to the forest ruins.

"Home Sweet Home"

He sighed as he and the mouse disappeared into the ruins, outside a lone Pokemon witnessed all.

"I must tell Mizure!"

It said as it ran off to locate the purple haired girl...


End file.
